


几个小短篇

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, 只是达米安的几个小短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 小合集





	几个小短篇

达米安跟布鲁茜

 

（no金属战场而是别的什么大乱斗设定，梦魇骑士团们非对立立场

 

在达米安一脸撞到布鲁茜的D杯前，他还是名father狂热者，但之后，他变成了father别扭狂热者。  
敌人把他朝蝙蝠侠那边扔去，布鲁茜接住了他，以往会是father硬邦邦的胸甲，可这回是柔软又舒服的胸部，布鲁茜把有些愣的达米安抱去旁边让他站好，然后检查他是否受伤，一旁的死水卷席了那个朝那边射了五发子弹的家伙。  
“…你不是我的father…”  
达米安看了看布鲁茜那张恬静阴翳的脸，那是专属海洋的脸。  
“对，可我挺喜欢你的。”  
或许血缘相通，布鲁茜未曾想过会有留下后代，可别的蝙蝠侠做到了，他把他的孩子养得如此茁壮健康，有着所有蝙蝠侠共同的固执别扭，布鲁茜摸了摸达米安的脸，再度给他一个抱抱。  
“你真是个不错的孩子。”  
对方身上浓郁的水汽让达米安有些要呼吸不过来，但达米安却并不讨厌，他很少收到来自家人的肢体接触，相对一般家庭说，他也不怎么收到过赞扬，对于他所做的事情更多都是指责以及鄙夷，他经常被人轻视，所以他讨厌很多家伙。  
“你叫做什么名字呢，我另一个世界的孩子。”  
布鲁茜看着达米安跟她如出一辙的脸有某种奇艺的欣慰，那双绿眼睛让她想起某个诡异的男人，可这不算什么，这个孩子流着韦恩的血，穿戴蝙蝠的标志，嗓音稚嫩又带有轻微的口音，他热爱哥谭，行侠仗义。这让她再度抚摸上达米安的脸，她在水底里孤寂太久了，身边除了死水没有活物。  
“达米安…”  
达米安知道他不应该跟别的世界的蝙蝠侠有所牵扯，可是这是布鲁斯，又或者叫做布鲁茜，她看起来很像父亲，但是多了更多的绝望以及麻木，她想要跟他接触，达米安看着对方的蓝眼，那里是全然的喜悦跟感慨，她用在看自己孩子的眼神看着他，从那唯一的眼睛里。达米安知道他不是，可对方是蝙蝠侠。噢，我的另一位father，达米安能感觉到自己的某种渴求被满足了，他的father在注视他，他把他当成自己孩子，真正的眼中有他。  
“征服之意，不错的名字。”  
布鲁茜亲了亲达米安的脸颊，她想要把他带着身边，这个地方敌人凌乱不堪，一位少年英雄在此处很危险。  
“你要跟我合作吗？”  
达米安询问，他被拖在布鲁茜身边，那双冰冷尖锐的手抓着他的手，两人隔着手套，一个平常的牵手。  
“当然。”  
这个孩子的声音有点沙哑，他站着她旁边抬着头的样子很是可爱，那种轻缓而小心翼翼的感觉让布鲁茜的心都要柔软了。  
她成为了母亲，在达米安面前。  
“我们走吧，我带你去寻找你的父亲。”  
布鲁茜执着她的海洋杖朝前而去，达米安默默被她牵着跟着，像是一个小跟班，可更多的是像她的孩子。  
father，达米安在心里默念，他第一次觉得这个称呼多了另一种的温度。

【end】

 

（想让米米感受下母爱QVQ  
================================================

性感蝙蝠父子在线玩丧钟

 

（去看种刊后，觉得里面的大米辣极了，而且还意外吃到韦恩父子粮食，所以瞎掰了这么个没头没脑的小段子）

（说着还挺不可思议的，我竟然要在丧钟刊里才能看蝙蝠侠与罗宾组合）

 

威尔逊比久违的感觉到宿醉的头痛，他喝酒玩女人，现在在king床上，赤身裸体，勉强只有被子盖住关键部位，蝙蝠侠与罗宾正站在他的面前。

“干！第三次了！第三次了！第一次我可能利用过你们！可第二次你们害我工作歇业！被rpg从空中打下来！还要被卷入你们的所谓父子关系里面！你们到底有什么毛病！”

丧钟已然有些毫无态度了。

“你看起来像是在害怕我们。”

罗宾评论。

“我，只是，腻烦你们这对有病父子。”

丧钟开始自顾自的穿衣服。

“这次是别的事情。”

蝙蝠侠把pad推到床上，可丧钟看都没看。

”DNA鉴定已经过时了，我上次不在乎，这次同样也不会在乎。“

”嘿，你的父子关系才有毛病吧，丧钟，你杀了一个儿子毁了一个儿子，还剩下一个不爽你的银发女儿，她抱怨你不区小节到令人发指的地步，没有女儿会想看他老父亲的屁股。“

罗宾撇撇嘴。

”这事情比蝙蝠侠不敲门进我的房间还操蛋。“

”感谢你让我成为了好父亲。“

蝙蝠侠干巴巴的补充。

”你要当好父亲就别让那个恶魔成长或者让他直接成为阿尔·古尔好让你能有理由去干掉他。“

丧钟觉得这对父子比他还要更加适合人道毁灭。

”你所谓的好父亲就是对你那两个废物小孩不闻不顾，偶尔回趟家就草女人跟把两个幼崽耍着玩，顺带培养出三个危险份子。“

罗宾继续嘲讽，上次事件他可不怎么高兴，总要刺一刺这个奇葩佣兵。

”子宫在她们身上，不关我的事情。“

佣兵丧钟果然有令人发指的直男癌基因。

”上次那个要死要活复活他儿子然后被我们揍得半死的老男人可不是一般的难堪。“

”够了。“

蝙蝠侠停止这场骂战。

”做事，给钱。“

他好歹让丧钟有点兴趣去看pad里的内容了。

 

【end】  
==================================

达米安爱胡子

 

提姆发现达米安对假胡子情有独钟，在五次换装任务上，他戴上了三次的八字胡。  
“小孩，你想要长胡子？”  
“当然，长胡子这么帅气。”  
达米安又一次带上那个胖乎乎圆溜溜的八字胡，还很高兴去花园里走来走去。  
提姆怀疑是谁把那个小孩调包了。  
然后他在第二天发现布鲁斯没有剃胡子。  
那时候提姆在吃午餐，他看到没剃胡子就过来的布鲁斯，表情呆滞得像个傻子。  
“……”  
布鲁斯有点尴尬的咳了声，还是镇定自若的去他的位置坐着。  
“别这么没礼貌，德雷克。”  
达米安倒是满不在乎的继续用勺子吃他的蔬菜饭。  
好吧，是他过度了。  
但在第三天提姆收到迪克发来的照片的时候，觉得其实事情应该算有点严重了。  
[抱歉蝙蝠宝宝，我没有胡子。]  
附图是帅气漂亮的夜翼摆出一个俏皮的自拍姿势，他上面贴了个圆圆的八字胡。  
“我早就说他是娘炮了，他长不出胡子来。”  
达米安觉得这有点无聊，看了眼就关掉了。而德雷克则沉默了一段时间，他开始想，蝙蝠家是怎么受到了胡子诅咒的。  
第四天的时候，他惯性去整理内部成员的相关内容，然后在蝙蝠电脑上看到穿得像黑帮带着黑色胡子的杰森的几段视频。  
“难道你也沦陷了吗！”  
提姆都要觉得不可思议了，他给杰森发了信息去。  
“神经病，我在卧底。”  
辛苦卧底的杰森没想别人烦他，在提姆松口气的时候，他收到了芭拉拉跟卡珊的自拍，人没什么问题，可上面有现代摄影软件自带可设定的胡子挂件，两个小姑娘上的粉丝胡子可爱极了。  
[沦陷不好吗。]  
来自神通广大的神谕信息。提姆木着张脸，久久无法语言。  
“你…怎么了？”  
史蒂芬妮在跟提姆约会，她不明白提姆为什么要带上一个傻乎乎的胡子。  
“我受诅咒了。”  
提姆闲情逸致的喝着奶茶，他现在还带着一副墨镜，觉得自己帅极了。  
破案在第五天，阿尔弗雷德剃掉了他的胡子，达米安伤心了两周，胡子蝙蝠侠都没能挽救回来那种。

 

fin。

====================================

 

（大概是hero们去海边度假，男女英雄们发生一些矛盾，因此划分了玩耍阵营）

 

“就因为他还是个小孩...”

迪克语气十分羡慕。

“啧，便宜这小鬼了。”

没有得到多少经验的杰森也羡慕了。

“干！那里有我女朋友！”

感觉被占便宜的提姆。

“你以为我想啊！”

被觉得还是个小孩的一米三十三岁小矮米。

“那堆肥婆把我喊去一堆肥肉的地方！你以为我愿意啊！”

达米安气呼呼的，谁会想要去看那堆强悍得要死的女英雄啊，他才不想待在那个集体沙滩里！那些可恶的女人还想摸他的头捏他的脸，简直烦死了！

“天啦，那么多，那么多的胸部..”

迪克的语气跟丢了一百万似得。

“我的斯蒂芬妮...”

提姆还在幽怨。

“借一步说话。”

聪明人杰森已经要去跟达米安做交易了。

男方英雄那边派出小乔跟大米，一个一脸害羞，一个一脸气呼呼的去给女方英雄那边带来口信，搞内讧是不好的。

然后她们接纳了两个小孩子给他们各种零食之后，这边能卖的两个小孩就再也没回来了。

“bb我觉得你可以...”

“海少侠，你怕不是想我去被打成动物酱”

“这里还有不会对女性英雄发情的生物吗。”

“罗伊你这样说话是要在男性英雄里被便当的。”

正联大人们觉得他们简直幼稚死了。

 

（没啦


End file.
